Drunken Babble
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: Shikamaru finds Temari outside his apartement, drunk out of her senses.. Who knew Temari liked to babble when she had too much alcohol? Rated for a bit of language.. Shikamaru X Temari


**Hey I'm back with another one shot!! Don't know where this came from but I suppose those little plot bunnies have finally decided to come and visit me once again (and I must say, they took an awfully long vacation!).. So anyways please review when you're done!! only if you have time though.. I think there might be a bit of OOC in there but that can't be helped.. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto or any associated characters... If I did, why would I write FANfiction??**

"You know what -hic- Shikamaru?" she asked, swaying a little to the side as she held up one finger, pointing it at him accusingly.

He rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundred time. He had come home from a mission to find a drunken Temari sitting on his door step, singing to herself at the top of her voice.

According to Ino, the local Inn was full and Temari had no where to stay for the night as she, herself, was leaving for a different mission. Thus, the responsibility was thrown to him to watch the bossy kunoichi and make sure she didn't get into trouble.

"What, Temari?" he asked a little exasperated as she had been babbling on about random things for the past 15 minutes, some of which included "Your head looks like a pineapple" and his personal favourite; "I've got black underwear on" followed by a montone of giggles.

She managed to fall onto the small sofa near the front door of his apartement as she spoke. "You're an idiot" she stated, hiccuping once more. He scoffed at that.. He wasn't the one who could barely stand up and had drunken himself stupid with the Hokage after a meeting.

He wasn't the one who had come all the way to Konoha, knowing that he would have to be up at the crack of dawn each day for another meeting, but still drunk themselves silly, preparing for a hang-over in the morning.

Her head lolled to the side as she began singing again. He grabbed a blanket that he had been heating on front of the fire and threw it over her hoping she would fall asleep soon. "No seriously!" she said, eyes still closed as she pulled the cotton up to her neck to get more comfortable.

"There's this girl who is absolutely crazy about you and you -hic- don't even know it HA!"she said, giggling once more to herself. "Really?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he rubbed his hands together, trying to get a bit of heat himself.

"Yup... And guess what her name is??" she asked through the giggles she could not surpress. "What?" he asked, voice still oozing with the sarcasm he hoped she would pick up on. "TEMARI!! ISN'T THAT FUNNY!!" she roared, eyes jumping open as she let out a low cackle before falling back down to sleep.

He looked at her as though she was mental. "Thats hilarious" he said, eyes half lidded as he walked over to her, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked into his bedroom. "You can have the bed tonight" he said, more to himself as he knew she was probably out cold on his shoulder.

He lay her down gently and pulled the covers up to wrap around her as she started to breath deeply and then let out a small snore. Chuckling to himself, he walked back out of the room and lay down on the couch.

"Troublesome woman" and with that he fell asleep.

The next morning, he awoke to a loud moan, emitting from his bedroom as the sun shone brightly, illuminating the furniture in the room. Soon afterwards as he sat up, his bedroom door flew open, leaving a disgruntled looking Temari standing in the door way holding her head.

She had mascara dripping down her face and her hair looked as though she got in a fight with a lawn mower and lost terribly. She glanced at Shikamaru and grunted in acknowledgement.

"Don't say anything about anything and you can keep your tongue.. Now where do you keep the pain killers?" she asked, dragging her feet into his small kitchen. "Top shelf" he murmered, trying to stem the laughter that was soon to erupt from his mouth.

Once she swallowed the two small tablets, she ambled over to him and plopped herself down on the couch next to him. "what happened?" she asked, hand still clutching her head. He looked at her and could tell immediatly that she was having a terrible hangover.

"Well you got drunk with Tsunade last night and somehow found your way to my house" he shrugged. She let a small groan leave her lips. "Did I do anything embarrasing?" she asked as though dreading his answer.

He chuckled lighty. "well no, unless you count for the fact that the whole of Konoha knows that you have a wonderful singing voice, and the fact that you like to babble about random things. It was a drag, but funny"..She groaned once more.

"I'm gonna kill Ino" she said, eyes closed. Though a little startled, he managed to keep his look of shear boredom when he asked "Why?". She glanced at him indecisivly as though contemplating whether she should tell him.

Obvously, she figured it was ok as she shrugged. "She knew that I babble when I'm drunk and we were kinda talking earlier... And I told her something secret... that i'm really regretting right now... and she thought it would be funny to see if I blurted it out to you." she mumbled, eyes still closed.

She did not want to see his reaction at all. It was probably still boredom she figured. "Oh would that be anything about a woman that supposedly likes me?" he asked, careful to make his voice void of any emotion.

She groaned again. "Oh shit" she muttered, still not opening her eyes. "Well you can tell her that I like her too anyways" he grunted, rising to his feet to put on some breakfast. What harm was it in telling her?

As they had been friends for nearly six years, it was only natural to feel _someway_ connected to her. She lifted her hand off of her head and opened her eyes slowly. On the outside she looked cool calm and collected but on the inside, she was quite the opposite.

She was much more, hot, paniced and all over the place as her inner Temari yelled "BOOYA!".

She sat up a little straighter and attempted to wipe the make-up from her cheeks. "Yeah well she's making you take her to dinner tonight y'know?" she said casually leaving her head drip over the back of the sofa. He grunted in response.

"This is going to be Troublesome"...

**So what do you think?? Feedback is greatly appreciated!! Flames ignored, constructive critism is welcomed!!**


End file.
